


The One Where Peter is A Forensic Anthropologist and Harley is Just... Harley

by Spiderlad_bois



Category: MCU
Genre: Death, F/M, FBI, Harley Keener has issues, Harley Keener is a Flirt, M/M, Murder, Nick Fury is the boss, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Spider-Man, Peter Parker is in deep shit, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderlad_bois/pseuds/Spiderlad_bois
Summary: Harley isn’t just Harley believe me. He’s actually a FBI agent.Thing is there’s a serial killer out there.Sure, Harley’s undying love for Peter is one thing, but they have more important things to do.





	1. The One Where Peter is a Forensic Anthropologist and Harley is just... Harley

**Author's Note:**

> Blood warning  
Murder warning  
Violence warning  
Minor language  
If you aren’t comfortable please do not read  
Also this fic is based off of the show Bones  
and sorry if any of the information is incorrect the FBI isn’t the easiest thing to research.

Peter Parker’s life wasn’t easy.  
He saved people’s lives, but the thing was he saved the living and the dead. 

Peter Parker was a Forensic Anthropologist.  
Peter Parker was also Spider-Man. 

He worked for the FBI in the Criminal Investigative Division (CID). He had recently become head of the lab at age 23, the youngest ever. No one doubted Peter’s knowledge for a second. He was what one called a complete and utter know it all. But hey, no one could blame the kid.  
~~

Harley Keener’s life wasn’t easy.  
He saved people’s lives, but he also took them. 

Harley Keener was a field special agent for the FBI.  
Harley Keener also had the hots for one, Peter Parker. 

He also worked for the CID and had recently been moved for a Special Field Agent Trainee to a regular one at age 24. He liked his job, he really did, but sometimes bad people had to die. Harley Keener didn’t want to be a killer, but he had to. For his country.  
~~

“Keener! Get your ass over here!” Executive Assistant Director for Criminal Investigation, Fury yelled from his office. 

‘Dammit. What did I do now?’ He thought as he walked into the room. 

“Yes sir.” 

“An 18 year old kid for Queens went missing three weeks ago. I need you on the case. Here’s everything we have on him. Do what you do best.”

“Of course, sir.”  
~~

One and a half weeks later Harley has nothing on the kid. His parents had left town a little after he went missing to “Take their minds off our son.” His friends were nowhere to be found and he couldn’t search the house without the owners being there. 

So, Harley sat at his desk and banged his head against the wall behind him.  
“Hey Harley, I need you... rough day?” MJ asked as she walked into the room. 

“I have nothing on this one case, but I’ll be fine. What do you need?” MJ worked as a Headquarters Employee. 

“Someone found a body of more so they found remains in an alleyway. They need someone to go look at the scene. And your the only one still here.” 

“Alright. Local authorities already there?”

“Yep.”  
~~

Harley easily made his way to the crime scene, the local police were already there, like MJ had said. 

“FBI,” He flashed his badge. “I need to know everything you have.” 

“Of course, sir. A local was walking through the alley as a shortcut and tripped over the remains. She called in a complete panic.”

“Is she here.”

“Of course. She’s over with the paramedics. Pretty much completely in shock.” 

Harley walked over to the woman. He talked to the paramedic who said she was pretty much fine to talk to by now. 

“Hi. I’m Harley Keener and I work for the FBI.”

“Hello. I’m Violet Blosenski.”

“Alright Violet I need you to explain everything that happened tonight.”

“I was walking back home from my job at the comic book store and I don’t usually take the shortcut, but I have a family dinner tonight so I needed to be quick. I was walking through the alley and tripped over something. I thought it was a rock. And...” She paused and placed a hand over her mouth. “It was a skull.” 

Harley comforted the girl for a few moments before stepping away. He pulled out his phone. 

“I’m gonna need you to come look at this.” 

“Alright.”

~

Peter wasn’t specifically happy to get called on a job, but it sounded interesting (plus Harley was the one working it, but that didn’t matter).  
He called Ned, his assistant and they headed towards the lab to prepare themselves for the remains.

“Keener where are the remains.” 

“I’ll lead the way I guess. No ones touched anything except for the girl who found them and tripped over the skull.”

“That means she probably contaminated them, great.” 

“We need you to gather anything you can.” 

Peter kneeled down over the remains and pulled on a pair of latex gloves. 

“Ned take a few photos of the specimen. There seems to be maggots already eating away the flesh. I need you to get Scott and/or Hope into the lab as early as you can.” 

Scott and Hope were the entomologists on Peter’s team (an entomologist studies insects). 

“This person is male. Between the ages of...” he picked away some flesh to reveal the ribs. “17-24.” 

He handed Harley a specimen bag.  
“Hold that open will you.” 

“Sure.” 

Peter picked up the skull and placed it into the bag Harley was holding.

“We’re going to need to bring the entirety of the remains back to the lab.” 

“You got it Doc.” 

Peter glared at him. 

The remains were taken away to be brought to the lab. 

“So, Keener, am I going to be allowed on this investigation?” 

“Sure are Parker. We need someone like you to help us out here.”

Peter pushes his glasses up on his face and shifted his weight from foot to foot, embarrassed. 

“Let’s go back to the lab then.” He turned and walked back to the van. 

And all Harley could think about was had soft and messy his hair had looked. He was fucking doomed. 

Once they were back at the lab, Peter no longer let his mind wander to the hot special agent. 

“Oh good. Scott I need you to take the bones to the dermestidae to get them cleaned.”

Scott gathered the bones onto a tray. 

“Flesh eating beetles here you come.” 

Peter had gathered the victim’s clothing before giving Scott the bones. 

He turned to Ned.

“I need you to take the clothing to Thor. I need you to figure out anything you can. I want to know what kind of cologne he wore, deodorant, and shampoo.” 

Harley gaped at Peter. 

“What does Thor do here?” He asked. 

“Thor is our mineralogist.” Peter replied before he turned back to the sample in front of him. 

“What’re you testing his hair for?” 

“Drugs.” 

“That’s nice.”

“Very. Now Agent Keener could you please take yourself and your pretty face out of my lab.” 

“Uh. Yeah.”

‘He just called me pretty?’ Harley thought to himself.

‘Fuck! I just called him pretty!’


	2. The Doing of Jobs and Other... Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The solving of murder continues  
Or  
Part two: more murder

“Peter.” Scott came into the lab and placed the bones onto the examination table. “The bones are cleaned. I took a sample of flesh for you as well just in case you needed it. I looked into the maggots but they same to be relative to where the body was found so there wasn’t a problem there. Based on the amount of flesh they had fed, I'd say the body has been there for approximately 6 days."”

He handed Peter a Petri dish which contained a small amount of flesh covered in specks of blood.

“Thank you Scott.”

He placed the skin sample next to the sample of hair. 

“Hey Ned.” He called.

“Yes, Thor brought back the list. We have his deodorant, shampoo, and cologne, like you asked. Also he found fertilizer, particles found in pavement, grass particles, and pollen from a flower. He said it was a dahlia.” 

“All that could be found anywhere in New York. Except the flower. Hardly anyone grows flowers anymore. And dahlia flowers are hard to take care of due to the amount of water they need to live. I’ll be right back. I need to take this information to Agent Keener.”

Ned smirked.

“What’s that face for?” Peter scoffed.

“You have a thing for Harley and don’t even deny it.” 

Peter glared at him and walked away. 

He knocked before entering to office. “Agent Keener. Oh, are you busy?” 

Harley looked up from his case file.  
“No just a case file I’m working on. Found anything?” 

“Yes, Thor found particles of pollen from a dahlia flower on the victim. I wouldn’t be worried, but those flowers are undoubtably hard to take care of.” 

“I’ll look into it. Did you find anything else?”

“Not yet, Scott just finished cleaning the bones and I’m about to do an examination to find the cause of death if you’d like to join us.” 

“Of course.” 

Harley followed behind Peter and watched as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He was extremely cute when he did that. 

Ned and Peter prepared themselves to look over the bones. 

“The face and cranial vault are severely fractured. Blows to the parental have sent radiating fracture lines between the mid-frontal and anterior temporal buttress. Brutal assault killed this man.” Peter started. “Actually change of conclusion. It seems his spinal cord was also severed.” 

“The victim was murder with a knife or object of that sort. But, the killer must have dropped him after he was already dead. To make it seem like a suicide.” Ned continued.

Harley stood back, he wasn’t impressed, nope, definitely not impressed (he was completely impressed). 

Peter took the magnifying glass and took the right ulna and then the left.  
“There are some parry hairline fractures on both the left and right ulnae. Our victim fought back before he was killed.”

“So, we’re assuming some type of manhandling before his spinal cord was severed.” 

“Yes. Ned I need you to get Tony up here...” 

“I’m already here.” Tony waltzed into the lab. “I heard we had a case. What? You expected me to stay away? Never.” Peter smirked at him. “What do you need doc?” 

“Look at the dental records to find the identity.”

“You got it.” 

Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were the Forensic reconstruction team at the lab. 

“Keener!” Fury shouted from across the room. 

“That’s my call. Good job guys.” 

Peter nodded to him and continued looking at the bones. 

Fury grabbed Harley by the arm. “Another body was found.” 

“Where?” 

“Same spot as the first.” 

Harley ran his hands through his hair. 

“This is a serial killer.” 

“Yes.” 

Peter was glancing at Harley the entire time he was talking to the Director. And when Harley ran his hands through is hair Peter couldn’t help but swoon, damn that man was gorgeous. 

“Why don’t you make a move?” Tony asked.

“I can’t do that.” 

“Why not?”

“One because I’m creepy and two because of you know what”. 

Tony shrugged and continued with his work.

“I found a match. His name is Daniel Green.” 

Harley looked up at Tony.

“Daniel Green?” 

“Yeah why?”

“I’ve been working on his missing persons case for weeks! Also,” he turned to Peter, “Another body was found in the same spot. It seems we have a serial killer on our hands. Natasha and Clint are already investigating the scene.”

“Ok. Tell them to get the remains here without contamination.” 

“I will.”  
~  
Peter wasn’t surprised to find the same clause of death as the last body. And also not surprised when Thor told him about the flower. Someone was using the same spot to kill their victims.  
~

“Perfect timing.” Harley turned to Sam and Bucky who had just walked into the room. “I need both of your help.” 

“Why?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah, why? We were about to have a make-out session!” Sam complained. 

“Because we have a serial killer on the loose. And I need to search the entirety of New York for one specific flower!”

“Tough one, kid.” 

“Do not call me kid. I’m the same rank as you now, you cannot talk to me like your trainee any longer.” 

“You’re complaining like a kid though.” Bucky said. 

Harley pouted.  
~

“Hey Harley.” Peter walked into his office. “Oh hi guys.” He waved to Sam and Bucky. “We have multiple patterns with the killings.” 

Harley grabbed a piece of paper to write down everything Peter was about to ramble out.

“Both victims were killed the same way. A knife or other sharp object severed the spinal cord before the killer dropped them to make the look suicidal. Both bodies were found in the same alleyway one of which was not there the first time. Both subjects were male both between the ages of 19-23. If you look at the pictures of both victims.” He placed them on the desk in front of Harley. “They resemble each other greatly. Both with wavy brown hair and both close to the height of 5’ 8”. And Thor found remnants of dahlia pollen on both men’s clothing.” 

“Okay. I was about to send Sam and Bucky here out on a flower case.” 

“That’s our cue.” Sam said and they both left. 

Harley looked at his watch. “It’s almost lunch break. Wanna go get coffee?” 

“Sure.”

They headed to the nearest coffee shop and took a seat after ordering their drinks. 

“Does your job ever bother you?” Peter blurted. 

Harley was surprised for a second before answering.

“Yeah. I don’t like having to save people by killing other people. Even if they’re bad people. I’ve killed 28 people on this job.” He looked at his hands. 

“I pick apart dead bodies and it doesn’t haunt me while I do it. Not until I’m done, at least.” 

“Looks like neither of us are perfect.” He smiled.

And Peter returned it.  
~

Bruce and Vision (a nickname after he so-called told the future of them all when he was drunk) walked briskly through the lab. As the Intelligence Analysts on the job they had to sort through any and all information about the murder victims. Luckily for them, Harley and Peter were coming back into the lab at a perfect time. 

“Peter! Harley!” Bruce called. 

“What did they find?” Harley asked.

“Flowers and dried blood. Near an apartment in Queens. But the apartment hasn’t been lived in for at least a year. But, the flowers are completely healthy.” 

“Tell them to set up surveillance we need to know who’s there.” Harley said before turning to Peter. “Can you get Steve to look into the brute force it would take to have breaks on the ulnae like both victims had?” 

“Yeah, I’ll go get him.”  
~

Peter burst into his office for the second time that day. 

“It would take a 280 pound full grown man to cause breaks like that based on the simulation Steve showed me.”

“Is he still in or did he already leave?”

“It’s his and Natasha’s anniversary so both of them left early.” 

Harley checked his watch. “About time for us to leave though.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Peter quickly gathered his things and headed to his apartment.  
~

He pulled on his suit and headed out into the streets of New York. 

That’s when he heard it, screaming. He headed towards the sound and found a woman there, alone.

“Miss? Are you alright?” Peter asked calmly. 

She stopped screaming and said, “I’m sorry.” She threw a piece of paper at him and ran away.

He caught it on instinct.

He unrolled the paper ball and read.  
‘We’re coming for you Spider-Man.’

Peter hadn’t even thought about it though. Because people threatened him all the time. 

Why was this one different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries I’m sorry idk how many chapters this is gonna be and also sorry if there’s any plotholes


	3. Harley Keener is a Dumbass But He’s Also Not a Dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves for some fluff  
Yay  
Also Harley is a hot mess but it’s ok because Peter is too

Harley laid on his couch and stared at the ceiling. He hated murder cases. They made him feel useless even if they found out who killed the person. If he was a better agent he could stop all this death before it even happened. Plus, killing people even when they were guilty of crimes made him a murderer of sorts as well. 

And let’s just say his mental state wasn't the greatest before he started this job either. His dad has left his family at age 9, never came back. His mom died when he was 18. He hadn’t talked to his sister in at least three weeks because she was in the middle of nowhere studying at a college as far away as she could possibly go. Some people struggled with panic attacks when anxiety hit them, but Harley found it much better to simply hide from the memories instead. Meaning, dissociation. He didn’t like to worry people about himself though, so it was never brought up. 

He didn’t hate his life, he definitely didn’t want to end it, but still it was just... it went to shit sometimes.  
He knew other people had it worse then him and shouldn’t be complaining, but it was still hard. Being alone. Sure, he had Tony and Pepper who were like his parents, but he still felt loneliness creep inside of himself from time to time.

So, Harley made his way to the roof of his apartment building. He sat in the middle of the concrete and stared at the beautiful New York skyline. The fresh air, and cool breeze was the perfect thing to snap you back into reality. 

He grabbed the small notebook he kept with him at all times. He looked out at the city lights flashing around him and wrote down every single detail he possibly could. It was a relaxation method of sorts. Racking his brain for any and all writing structures. It was an escape. Something no one knew about, not even Tony.

Yet, his thoughts kept leaning towards Peter. His kind but extremely intelligent personality, along with his good looks was just one thing. But when they had gotten coffee Harley had realized that Peter was the same as him, not normal, he could t explain it. Another thing was that Peter was undoubtedly Spider-Man. Yeah, it wasn’t super hard for a trained special agent to figure out his secret. Still though, Harley said nothing about his feelings or about the Spider-Man issue.  
~

Peter simply smushed the paper back into a ball and flung it into the nearest recycling bin (save the planet). He was Spider-Man this was nothing he couldn’t handle. So, he brushed it off and didn’t even think about it the rest of the night. 

Peter’s about swing back to his apartment when he sees a person on the roof of a twenty story apartment building. They aren’t doing anything, just sitting there, but still he doesn’t want whoever this is to get hurt. 

His heart drops when he recognizes the tuft of dirty blonde hair poking out of the sweatshirt hood, Harley.  
“Hey.” Peter says before sitting down next to him.  
“Hi.” Harley replies, a little too quickly.  
“Are you...”  
“I’m not suicidal if that’s what your about to ask.”  
Peter’s our a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in.  
“Ok. Are you ok?” Peter continues.  
“That depends on your definition of ok.”  
Peter nods to that.  
That’s when Harley breaks.

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this, Peter! I’m slowly losing my mind. I don’t like picking around dead people’s problems!” 

Peter knew Harley was smart enough to pull the pieces together. He pulled off his mask and looked Harley straight in the eyes. 

“Harley. You might not think so, but we need you as much as anything else. You feel emotion when you see a dead body and it’s remains, you feel pain for the family that lost a member. The rest of us simply see the science behind everything.” 

Harley sniffled and Peter pulled him into a tight hug, resting his chin on top of his head. “I’m being serious Harley Keener.” 

Harley looked up at him again. 

And he leaned in, and kissed Peter Parker right on the lips before, pulling away. 

“Thank you.” And he walked away without looking back at Peter’s face.  
~

Peter sat there, slightly stunned. His brain already fitting conclusions together.  
‘That was a moment of weakness. He didn’t really want to kiss you.’

‘Maybe be liked you back.’ 

‘That would explain the irregular blushing and nervousness.’ 

And Peter grinned this was his moment to show Harley Keener that he liked him too.  
~

When Harley got to work the next day he learned that anther body had been found and already identified. Another male, age 22, around 5’ 8”, and specifically a brunette. 

Bucky and Sam had seen a person came to the street corner but lost whoever the person was on the chase. They had known their way around the back alleyways like the back of their hand. 

So basically, stress, stress, stress for our young FBI workers. 

Harley sorted through evidence and Peter, along with his team, searched the bones for any clues. 

“Nothing. Empty mother fucking brain. Ughh.”  
He looked like shit and he definitely felt like shit. Also, his hands were shaking, that probably wasn’t normal.

“Hey Harley. I learned something from the new set of... oh fuck. Are you ok?” Peter asked as he walked into his office. 

“I feel like shit that got ran over by a car.” 

“Let’s take a break then, shall we?” 

“Yeah, sure.”  
~

They went back to the coffee shop they had been the day prior. 

“So, about yesterday...” Harley started.

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Peter asked him. 

“Yes.” 

“Ok. Wait yes. Wow that was easier then expected.”

Harley smirked and Peter a soft kiss to his lips. 

Peter smiled. “Anyway, back to what I was gonna tell you when I walked into the lab. The killer is getting less consistent. On the new remains the spinal cord had two jabs instead of one which means they’re getting careless or maybe more irritated as time passes.” 

“That makes sense. If they have a specific person they’re going for and it’s getting harder to find them, they obviously becoming more agitated.” 

“Exactly.” 

And if after they left the coffee shop they went to an alley to make out, there weren’t any witnesses.  
~

Harley stared down his case file for the twentieth time that day. 

Peter walked into his office to tell him they day was over. 

“Hey Harley?”

“Hmmm?” Came a reply from Harley who was sitting on the floor with his case file in front of him. 

“It’s time for us to go home.” 

“Oh yeah, right.” He ran his hands over his face he really was going crazy. 

“Ok, no.” 

“What?” Harley was genuinely confused by his boyfriend’s (about damn time) statement. 

“You’re literally dying on the floor.”

“Am not.”

Peter laughed. “Are too. Based off of your flushed cheeks and abnormally pale skin and the amount of sweat collecting on your brow, I conclude that you Mr. Keener, are sick.”

“Great.”

“I cannot allow this.”  
~

So, Peter escorts Harley back to his apartment. Harley struggling to even stand by himself.  
“I don’t feel like getting my key. There’s one under the flowerpot can you grab it?” Harley asked.

“Try to not fall over when I let go please.” 

No promises were made, but Harley doesn’t end up on the floor, so it’s fine.

His apartment is surprisingly impeccable. 

Peter makes sure he gets to the couch safely before heading g to the kitchen to find everything he needs. 

He opens multiple cabinets before finding the cups. He fills it with water, grabs the container of ibuprofen he found and brings it to Harley. 

“Petey?” 

“Yes?”

“Ok.” 

Definitely delusional. 

“Here.” Peter hands him the meds. “Take your drugs do you feel better.”

Harley swallows them dry.  
“Nasty sons of bitches.” 

“Language!” Peter corrects him.

Harley glares at him the best he can and Peter only laughs. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Peter is just so damn surprised by how cute Harley is when he sleeps (not in a stalker way he swears).  
~

The next day Harley takes the day off. 

In the break room all the employees go to have morning coffee.

“So Pete. I heard you finally made a move.” Tony says as he elbows him in the side.

“So Harley and I may or may not be dating.”

Literally everyone starts cheering. 

“Guys! What the fuck?” Peter’s not totally surprised but cheering, really. 

“WE’VE BEEN WAITING YEARS FOR YOU TWO TO GET TOGETHER!” Ned shouts. 

Peter sprints, I kid you not, sprints out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happened in this chapter because I need to get back to the actual mystery oops


	4. Nah Boo, I’m Just A Genius And Slightly Delusional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces finally start falling together for the investigation and seriously this story is all over the place so sorry it’s a hot mess

Peter’s coffee sloshed a little as he ran down from the break room. He seriously hated his co-workers sometimes. Except Ned, he could never hate Ned. Besties for life (Oof cringe). 

If anything he needed to get back on this case. It was eating him alive. They had barely any leads and even Thor with his mineralogist ways was running out of things to tell them. The person on the street corner hadn’t come back, now that they knew agents were set up there. Bucky and Sam has found no leads, the person seemed to have disappeared into thin air. 

There was something he wasn’t putting together. And it was something big. Fury was becoming impatient with the amount of time it was taking them, but why should he be allowed to complain? He just runs the entire damn department. You know what, scratch that, he’s important, Peter just doesn’t want to admit it. 

Peter stares down at his and Harley’s notes. The neat cursive letters clashing with the messy print, yet somehow working together to make the entire thing look... complete. Peter can’t help but let his thoughts move to Harley now. His magnificent looks plus his shining, but slightly broken (not that it’s a bad thing because now Peter has someone to relate to) personality. The smirk he gives anytime he flirts. Boyfriend. Wow. Peter’s just surprised (surprising, what’s not surprising how much you could save by switching to Geico). 

Peter pulls out his phone.  
To, Harley: How are you feeling?

From, Harley: Better thanks darling

To, Harley: I swear to god Harley if you move from that couch I will kill you 

From, Harley: No promises

Okay, Peter, focus. Murder, back to the murder. They obviously have a type. Brunette, between the ages of 19-25, between the heights of 5,5” and 5,10”. Same way of murder each time. Right handed. 280 pounds. Possibly working with other people. Abandoned apartment. Growing flowers.  
Bodies found in an alleyway. Come on Parker, think. Fuck this useless brain. 

“Peter?” 

“Sorry, what?” He says.

“Lost you for a second there. I said, we should keep looking for other fractures on the remains that could tell us anything else.” Ned said.

“Okay. Let’s go.”  
~  
Harley sat on the couch watching Netflix and hating his life. He was bored. So, so bored. The problem was, if he got up, he felt like he would collapse. He wasn’t even paying attention to whatever was on his TV. 

From, Peter: How are you feeling? 

He smiled down at his phone.

To, Peter: Better thanks darling

From, Peter: I swear to god Harley if you move from that couch I will kill you 

He laughed, which turned easily into a coughing fit. “Ow.”

To, Peter: No promises 

Harley missed Peter. He wanted to cuddle and be held in his time of weakness. Work first, he quickly reminded himself. But, he was sick and greedy. He groaned. He wanted to run his fingers through Peter’s soft hair so bad. Fuck. He looked at his phone for the time. “Okay. Five more hours. I’ve got this.” 

He rolled off the couch and onto the ground. The wood floor cooling his feverish body, slightly. ‘It’s official.’ He thought to himself. ‘I’m dying.’  
He grabbed his phone and texted Peter.

To, Peter: Can you come back to my apartment after work bc im dying

From, Peter: ok plz don’t die baby 

Harley shoved his phone back into his pocket and let his mind wander (If a fish on land is called a fish out of water, does that mean a human in the ocean is called a person out of air?). Nope that’s it he’s definitely dying.  
~  
Around lunch time Peter started feeling his spider sense buzzing in the back of his head. He looked around the lab nothing seemed to be going wrong yet, but that could change.  
~

Seriously, boredom would be the death of Harley Keener. So, he did the only helpful thing. He took out his notebook and wrote down every detail he could remember about the case.  
•body found back alley (shortcut)  
•same alley different bodies  
•all victims brunette  
•all victims 19-25  
•all victims 5,5” to 5,9”  
•dahlia pollen (rare)  
•abandoned apartment  
•person spotted, made a run for it, knew back roads well  
•all killed same way (severed spinal cord, knife)

He started losing focus pretty easily after that.  
‘Peter, Peter, Peter. With his Spider-Man skills. And brown hair. And... wait a second.’  
“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” 

He shoved his feet into his sneakers and pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
Peter didn’t pick up, he was sent to voicemail.  
“PETER I JUST FIGURED THE CASE OUT!” He shouted. “YOU NEED TO CALL ME BACK! YOU AREN’T SAFE!”

He ran to his car.  
He called Fury, no answer.  
MJ, no answer.  
Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Clint, Peter again, Ned, NO FUCKING ANSWER!

‘They had to have cut the internet and cell service to the labs and all the surrounding buildings.’ 

No duh! Fucking idiot!

He turned his sirens on (like an undercover cop car, sorry I’m not clear). And sped away as fast as he could. 

Except, he didn’t go to the labs, no, he went to the home of Violet Blosenski. 

He put on a calm face and knocked on the door.  
She opened the door and smiled. “Oh, Agent Keener, what can I do for you?” 

“Hello Violet! I just need to ask you about the original crime scene again. Sorry for the interruption.” 

“Oh no. It’s fine, come on in.” She said happily, though her eyes with shot with nerves. 

He walked into the home and sat across from her. He asked some coverup questions being getting to his point. 

“This is just protocol, where did you grow up?” 

“Born and raised here. I know these streets like the back of my hand.” 

“I see.” He stood up. 

Harley was extremely lucky that he was having an adrenaline rush or he would’ve passed out by now. 

“Thank you for your time Ms. Blosenski.” He held out his hand for her to shake. 

She took it. “I’m happy to help Agent Keener.” 

That’s his queue. 

He already has one hand and he easily grabs the other. He holds them behind her back. And cuffs her. She struggles and even in his fatigue, he's got her. 

“Violet Blosenski, you’re under arrested for multiple acts of homicide. Now, I need to know who else helped you.” 

“I WORKED ALONE!” She screamed. 

“Lies. There was a man. 280 pounds. Who is he?” He brings her arm harder against her back. She whimpers.

“It’s my father! My father. His name is Rick Blosenski.” 

Harley put her in the back of his car and speeded to the lab.  
~

Something’s happening, Peter can feel it burning into his skull. That’s when the power cuts.  
People are screaming. Luckily for him, his Spider-Sense can tell him where to go in the dark. But, he still can’t figure out what’s going on. 

“PETER PARKER!” An unidentifiable voice booms.  
“ALL THESE PEOPLE DIE IF YOU DON’T TURN YOURSELF OVER TO ME!” 

Peter hurries around to his co-workers and sends them to the emergency exits while he speaks. “Fine but this isn’t very nice, you know. Lemme find my way over to you.” 

Once everyone is out of the room (which only take minutes), Peter does go over to where he senses another person. 

“What do you want from me?” He spits. 

“Hello, Spider-Man.”

Peter gapes. He was not expecting that. 

He heard two sets of footsteps nearing the room. 

“Hello, Mr. Blosenski.” 

Peter turns to him. He has a young girl with him. Harley just smirks at Peter’s surprised face. 

“Rick, seriously. You thought we wouldn’t figure it out. I have your daughter. Turn yourself in and maybe I’ll let her go. She claims to have been forced, but I don’t know she seems pretty much grown up to me.” 

Peter notices Harley voice is rough almost like he swallowed a bunch of rocks, sexy (not the time Peter).

Peter senses the punch from a mile away. He catches it in midair. And pins him to the ground. 

“Harley throw me some handcuffs.” 

He catches them and puts them on him. 

“You’re under arrest.” Peter says.

~

Harley was leaning heavily on Peter’s shoulder.  
“Pete. I’m dying.” 

“I know, baby, but we gotta get through Fury first.” 

“Why?” He complained and shoved his face into the crook of Peter’s neck. 

“Cause you,” he poked him in the side. “Were supposed to be taking a sick day.” 

“Leave me alone.” 

“Seriously though how did you figure it out. Are you a mind-reader or something?”

“Nah boo, I’m just a genius who’s slightly delusional.” 

Peter laughed at that.

Fury walked over to them. 

He started to say something but Peter cut him off. 

“Director, be lucky Harley got his ass off the couch today to close this case, but I’m not letting you question how he figured this out until he’s,” Peter motioned toward his boyfriend. “Not dying. I’m sorry if this might be annoying to you, but his mind isn’t even clear enough to have a serious conversation. So, please, give him a day or two. And since we are leading this case you should wait until he gets back to talk to the criminals.” 

“Jeez Parker. Course he can have some time. And why don’t you take some days off with him. And I’m way too busy to talk to your criminals, I’ll just put them into holding until you’re back.” Fury patted Peter’s shoulder and walked away. 

“Wow. That went better then expected.” Peter said. 

“Let’s go home.” Harley said.

“Ok.”

“Use protection.” Tony whispered to Peter. 

Peter simply flipped him off before walking himself and Harley to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go yell at me on Instagram @marvel_fan_1918  
But seriously I love Harley Keener


	5. The End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short you’re welcome   
Something good is to come though I have a really good idea

Peter combed his fingers through Harley’s blonde curls.  
“It was me wasn’t it.”  
“Mhm.”  
~  
“Keener. I need you to go talk to Blosenski.” Fury said. “Bring Dr. Parker with you.” 

“Of course, sir.”  
~  
“So, Mr. Blosenski...” Harley started before being interrupted.

“YOU DON’T KNOW ME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHY I DID WHAT I DID YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE ANYTHING ON ME!” He shouted.

Harley made his voice assertive, but not loud.  
“Your own daughter confessed and don’t think I don’t know why you did it. You will never get Spider-Man.” 

Blosenski’s eye went wild. 

“I’m an FBI agent.” He paused and placed his gun than both hands on the table. “Do. Not. Think. I cannot. Figure something out.” Harley stared him down until Blosenski broke eye contact.

Peter was standing in the corner watching this happen (which he was very turned on by).  
~  
They walked out of the interrogation room and straight to Fury’s office. 

“Sir, it wasn’t the girl’s fault. Her father beat her. He made her do what she did. She doesn’t deserve punishment. If anything...”

“Keener. She helped commit a multiple homicide. She’s going to prison like her rotten father.”

“With all do respect sir,” Harley started again.

“Harley, I’m sorry, but I cannot let her go away without consequences.” 

Harley clenched and unclenched his fists. Peter took it in his hand under the desk and rubbed his thumb up and down on Harley’s knuckles. 

“She’s only a kid.” Harley almost whispered.

“She was perfectly aware of her own actions. Now get out of my office. Both of you.”  
~

Later, Peter confronted Harley about why he tried to protect her.

“Why’d you try and save her?” Peter asked. 

Harley laughed, something cold and fake.  
“I have a sister. She’s been through a lot. Our dad left and never came back when I was about 11. My mom started doing drugs. I pulled us out when I turned 18. That girl was abused. She was beat by someone who claimed to love her.” He paused and leaned into Peter. “She didn’t deserve it.” 

Peter held him closer and wiped his boyfriend’s tears with his thumbs.

“She might not have. But, it’s not your fault. If anything it’s mine. I should’ve put the whole thing together. And I definitely shouldn’t have let anyone see me without my mask on...”

Harley tilted his head back and kissed Peter. 

“Neither of our faults then.” 

“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and to the point   
Also school can suck my ass
> 
> Go check out my Instagram @marvel_fan_1918


End file.
